


Not Broken

by Tomocchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomocchi/pseuds/Tomocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on <a href="http://thehauntedboy.tumblr.com/post/79828646996">this</a> lovely post~ This is my first time writing for these two so don't be too harsh on me ^^;;</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://thehauntedboy.tumblr.com/post/79828646996) lovely post~ This is my first time writing for these two so don't be too harsh on me ^^;;

"Fuck!" Levi winces, already knowing what’s coming even if everything around him is pitch black. Chips and shards hurl towards his feet as the glass shatters, breaking the stark silence that enveloped the room just a mere minute ago. 

He exhales deeply and squats to the ground. One, two, three - Levi picks up the shards, hovering his palm above the sea of glass, all the while hoping that the jagged edges wouldn’t cut his skin. This isn’t very smart of him but he was tired - too tired of sitting around doing nothing. Tired of people tiptoeing around him as if he suddenly turned fragile - a box with big letters that screams “DO NOT BREAK”. Little did they know, Levi was already broken. 

It has already been two weeks and he still manages to forget every now and then. Two weeks and he still couldn’t make his way to the bathroom without knocking something over. It’s like living with a constant power outage - no electricity, no lights - except his eyes could never quite adjust to the darkness. And the lights, they would never turn on.

Levi shuts his eyes reflexively as his hand suddenly grazes a sharp piece of glass. He squeezes them tightly so that he could see stars, which is the only thing he could see these days. Not the dust that speckles the furniture even after he told the brats for the umpteenth time to clean more diligently. Not the blue in Erwin’s eyes whenever he has a brilliant idea, a blue that would put the sky to shame. Not his sheepish smile. Not his slightly embarrassed face. Not anything but darkness. His eyes wet at the sudden realization of everything he would miss out on. The fear twists his guts and escapes in a choked sob. For the first time in two weeks, Levi allows himself to cry.

And it feels like shit to cry over a broken glass. 

"Levi?" Erwin’s voice rings like an echo and he stops breathing altogether. Levi bites his lips - it’s no use trying to wipe off the streaks on his face. The footsteps approaches until Levi couldn’t hear them anymore and is sure that Erwin is but a feet or two away from him. 

"You’re bleeding," Erwin says, concern laces his voice, but he doesn’t ask about the glass or how Levi is just as broken. "Why didn’t you call me?" 

I’m blind, not helpless! Levi wants to say, to scream and throw these words until everyone understands that he has not become useless. That he is still the same person - with a purpose and so much more. That he can still fight. But the words build up, stuck in his throat, and only tears spills instead. 

They sit in silence, for how long he doesn’t know, but when Levi has calm down Erwin moves around the kitchen, sweeps up the glass, and rummages for a first-aid kit. Erwin’s hand, large against his own, is comforting as he steadies his trembling hand and carefully bandages the injured finger. 

"There, good as new." Erwin says proudly and Levi tries to conjure up a smile. He’s thankful that Erwin doesn’t try to patronize him, like so many others who promises the impossible while avoiding the problem altogether. A sudden movement causes Levi to feel disoriented and, when he could collect himself, he pictures Erwin’s arm around his shoulder and his head on the other’s chest. 

Levi,” Erwin says softly against his ear. “Humanity’s strongest or not, you are still important to me.” 

It’s almost unfair how Erwin always knows the words he needed to hear the most and Levi etches them into his mind, his scars. The sound of their beating hearts reminds him that they’re both still alive and living and, despite everything else, what could be better? 

"Thanks, Erwin."


End file.
